Broken Trinity
by Spykachu78
Summary: What will happen when two skilled swordsmen blind with brotherly devotion, are manipulated by Koichi Shido? Chaos for our heroes...


The streets where empty, all life was vanished the once busy city in Japan was now completely stripped clean of any sign of life, blood stained the walls and streets, moans echoed in the silence and dragging footsteps where the only sounds of any life. But those who made these sounds where not at all alive, they where the walking dead it had been but day 2 since the outbreak that forced many civilians to barricade themselves in their homes, and civilized people now have become murderers. A zombie limped down the empty road, it's mouth wide open low groans creeping from it, it's skin dried, hanging from it's bone, the clothes on it's skinny back torn evidence of what fate had befallen this unfortunate soul when he was one of the many 'survivors'. The many bite marks on it's body evident to the mauling he must've endured, the zombies single eye suddenly widened, as it stopped dead in it's tracks it stared idly at whatever stood in front of it. Its bony fingers moved and cracked as drool poured from its open mouth, without warning the zombie pounced but as soon as it moved a silver streak zoomed in front of its face.

The undead being stumbled passed a figure not once putting his decade hands on him, turning the zombie stared at his would be prey one last time, before its eyes widened and the top of its head slid off. The lifeless body fell over with a loud thud, blood spilling from the open head, the slayer stood upright now he was an average sized figure, with a solid build, wearing a lose open cloak over what seemed to be a skin tight shirt that showed his defined muscular physique. Messy short blue hair, spilled from under the black hood that concealed the upper part of his face, with a cool breeze the hair and cloak rustled, in his hand an elegantly decorated saber was firmly held. The young man spun the sword with tremendous skill, and sheathed it silently three long red strands hung from the end of the golden hilt, standing just a few feet behind him was a rather tall witness. A man whom looked to be around his mid twenties, he was taller then the hooded boy, but had short hair that was tied in the traditional samurai fashion, along with this he wore a kimono that would be typical of a samurai in the Edo period. Except for a few additions, such as a black armor decorated with salamanders that protected the mans neck, forearms, shoulders, chest and shins, resting firmly at his side where two Katanas. Each with a red hilt, and a red sheath to match who these men where, was unknown but it was clear that they where survivors, who they where in the past, before this entire mayhem meant nothing now they where just like everyone else.

**"Do you see, what I see brother?"** the tall man asked, referring to the much shorter boy looking in the direction which his brothers eyes gazed, he spotted a bus inside shadows, perhaps people? Other survivors, "Do you think they could know?" the hooded boy asked, his voice was sharper then his brothers and much stronger in tone. Stepping forward his brother rested his hand on his katana before speaking, **"It is worth a shot, ever since the shit hit the fan we lost Yahiku…We have to find him…It is our duty, as his elder siblings"** the hooded boy said nothing and merely began to make his way to the bus. Unlike his brother his sword was a Chinese Dao, the saber was placed over his shoulder resting on his back, he walked silently along side his brother, the two of them set on the bus but ever so diligent and aware of their surroundings. As they approached they could hear what sounded like a man preaching, judging from his voice he was much older, but they did not stop at least not until the doors of the buss abruptly opened. The brothers prepared themselves, they knew that in these times many carried firearms and though they where no strangers to dealing with long range weaponry, they where still careful. Suddenly a boy was pushed from the bus; the doors behind him closed the shut.

The brothers watched silently from afar not having been noticed by the boy, the taller man rubbed his chin as he and his brother silently observed. The boy banged on the door and the windows of the bus, pleading to be let back inside,** "A student"** the tall man said pausing for a minute as the sound of a familiar moan echoed into his ears. **"They're coming…"** he said his younger brother said nothing, **"Hm!"** the two looked up to see a trio of zombies creep from the side of the bus and to wards the frantic boy. They watched silently as the zombies, grabbed onto the boy, and pulled on him some of them wasting no time to bite down and tearing off flesh, **"It hurts!"** was all they could hear as the boy fell to the ground helplessly letting out one final shriek as the zombies swarmed and devoured him. Inside the bus what seemed to be more students looked out from the windows as their fellow student was devoured, a man spoke to them preaching as he said "**Yes! OBSERVE AND WATCH AS THE TRAITOR IS DEVOURED! THAT IS HIS PUNISHMENT FOR QUESTIONING MY AUTHORITY!..."** but before the man continued his eyes spotted the two men in the distance.

He was instantly grasped by these two men, they stood there stone cold, strong and unnerved by what they had just witness, what kind of people stood there and willingly allowed another human being to be killed in such a slow and gruesome manner? These two where interesting indeed, the man adjusted his glasses, as he snapped his fingers** "Look! My children, a new meal for the horde!"** he exclaimed as the students watched now looking at the two men. The zombies where feasting on the fresh kill, the two men had not moved the entire time **"They're not going to move, as slow and clumsy as they are. They now know that this bus is a food source, if anything more will swarm here soon"** the tall man explained in a very analytical fashion "Then we will cut through them, and see if any of those people have seen Yahiku" the hooded boy quickly reached for the hilt of his Dao saber. His brother nodded patiently reaching for the hilts of his dual katanas **"So be it…Remember we cannot die, we have to find our brother"** without a word being spoken, the hooded boy whistled lightly. One of the zombies raised its head, the lifeless eyes soon resting on the fresh couple of meals the zombie wasted no time as it rose to its feet, the other two soon followed suit, the female zombie still chewing on a chunk of the boys flesh.

They slowly made their way to wards the duo, the men stood their weapons still now drawn from their sheaths, then they heard it footsteps from behind the tall man quickly spun spotting a large group of undead walking towards them. **"Bastards, smelled the fresh kill"** he smirked lightly before drawing his katanas, the well polished steel blades reflecting the suns harsh light, **"I will deal with these three…"** the hooded boy wasted no time running to wards the three zombies while his brother stood strong waiting for the zombie hoard to get closer. The hooded boy was now in reach, he drew his Dao saber and cleaved the nearest zombies head in two the top part of it's head up in the air as the lifeless body fell sideways, continuing with his spin he dropped kicked the second zombie knocking it into the ground the zombie letting out a groan as it fell back helplessly. The final zombie moved in she attempted to grab the boy but both her arms where swiftly slashed clean off, from the elbow down wasting no time he slashed upwards cutting her torso and head in half. Just as he spun his blades around he turned to see the third zombie pushing it self up, while it was on all fours he stopped spinning his sword, and stabbed the blade through the zombies head, executing it with great skill.

Pulling his blade from the zombies head and to the side the fresh blood droplets staining the sidewalk, he looked up to see his brother had done well four zombies dead and two more to go, the tall man moved back as the zombies came close he stopped retreating and swung one of his katana upwards slicing off a zombies leg the walking corpse fell to the side hitting the floor with a thud. The man spun stabbing one katana into the fallen zombies head and the second he spun it mid turn into a reverse grip, stabbing it into the charging zombies head pulling out both katana he stood there silently. Before swinging his blades into the air, and following suit like his brother he splashed the fresh blood from his blades to the floor.** "THAT'S AMAZING!"** one of the students called from within the bus as he pressed his face against the window watching the two swordsmen. **"I agree…and the hooded one is so hot!"** a red haired girl said as she licked her finger, and pressed it on the window covering the hooded boys head. The man with the glasses watched in silent astonishment at what he had just witnessed, who are these men? What is their purpose? Whatever the case…He wanted them in his group; two skilled warriors such as them would make a valuable addition to his new group.

The man looked over to see one of his students; Miku Yuuki considered the most beautiful student in school, her luscious full breast and her skimpy school girl uniform she would be the perfect lure to bring these men in. The man walked over to her placing a gentle hand on her chin **"Miku…Be a dear and go welcome our new guests please"** the girl nodded as she rose from her seat but before she could even take another step. The man reached for her breast, Miku let out a confused and surprised moan, as she felt his hands firmly squeeze her breast together **"Make sure to bring them both, please"** the man said as he unbuttoned the first two buttons of her uniform top, revealing the girls breast to the point where it looked like they where ready to pop out. She merely nodded, hiding her faint blush as she walked passed him, and the bus doors opened once more the two men looked in the direction of the bus to see a young girl step out.** "Another student…"** the tall man said as he stepped forward his katana both in their respective sheath. The hooded boy stood strong, his sword still drawn he did not trust this girl after witnessing how they so carelessly pushed out one of their own, what would they do to a couple of strangers. The girl stared at the two men with a helpless look, as she stepped towards the hooded man crossing her arms under her huge bust, she pushed her breasts up stopping a mere foot from the hooded man, **"Can you please…Come inside with me?"** she asked in a shy and timid tone, looking at the hooded man. She was about to step closer, but before she could even think it the mans sword was at her throat, **"One more step and you will find yourself in a pool of your own blood"** his voice where as sharp as the edge of his sword and pierced as deeply as a spear head.

Miku stood there, she was surprised at the way these men where reacting to wards her, where they maybe?...No couldn't be they seemed to just be a couple of cold blooded bad asses, and for some reason that turned Miku on specially when she thought of how easily the hooded man could force himself onto her. Not that she would put up much of a fight, but still…Before she could fade away into her wet daydream, the familiar voice of Shido-sensei broke her out of it. **"Please excuse my student! She is a bit of a cluts at times!"** the man was already standing next to her, looking at the two swordsmen. He shot her a quick glare, before softening his eyes and looking back at the two men. His hands where up high and open fingers apart, to show that he concealed no weapons and were of no threat to these two "Not a problem" the tall man said stepping forward finally and pushing down his brothers, arm forcing him to lower his saber. **"Please excuse my brother, but he is a bit of a hot head…."** The hooded boy scoffed at the comment as he sheathed his saber standing there silently, "Not a problem, in these uncertain times one can never be too careful, I am sure he was just being cautious" the man admitted as he bowed his head slightly.** "My name is Koichi Shido! This lovely little girl, is Miku Yuuki she is one of a group of students that are in the bus, we managed to survi—"**but before he could go on, the hooded boy interrupted **"Survive? Is that why you shoved a student out of the bus just minutes ago? To survive?"**.

Shido kept his composure and refrained his urge to slap the hooded boy, besides if he even tried he would most likely be killed and then what good would he be?** "Ah…that well you see that boy was losing his sanity, he was starting to talk to himself, yell at the students and even attempted to force himself on Miku here…isn't that right?"** he asked placing a seemingly gentle touch on Miku's shoulder. The girl nodded in agreement, "Yes…He tried to rip my clothes off and force his member inside of me, but luckily Shido sensei pulled him off and with the help of the other students threw him out of the bus" her eyes where low and she pretended to cry shielding and rubbing her eyes. The two men seemed unfazed by the story, **"Mm…I see, well sorry for the bother but have by any chance seen a silver haired younger looking boy running around? He carries a broad sword, of European origin on his back and wears loose long sleeve, with shoulder armor plates…"** the tall man described whom, was Yahiku their younger brother. Shido's corrupt mind quickly shifted gears and sped through an idea, but as his mind raced his silence worried the two swordsmen either he knew nothing of the description was that bad. The hooded boy sighed he was rather irritated by now, **"He carries a pendant like this"** he said pulling a pure white stone from his pocket, that was attached to a silver chain. Shido's eyes widened and a grin crept across his face when he saw the pendant…**"One such as this?"** he asked as he pulled a similar pendant from his pocket.

The two brothers quickly locked on to the pendant, **"Where did you get that?"** the tall one asked the hooded boy prepared to slice and dice the man if he tried anything stupid, **"Ah…Now I have caught your attention, well I'm afraid I cannot tell you"** he said with a chuckle. The hooded boy drew his sword and stepped forward pressing it against the mans throat **"You rat bastard! SPEAK! Where is our kin!"** the tall man did nothing to calm his brother down merely watched waiting for the man to speak. "Now now, if you kill me, then who will tell you where your precious brother is?" he asked as he looked at the tall man, the one who seemed to have more common sense out of the two. **"He's right…Tsurugi lower your blade"** he placed a firm but gentle hand on his brothers shoulder, he hesitated at first but eventually lowered his sword. **"What do you want in exchange for our brothers' whereabouts?"** the tall man asked. Shido grinned as he tossed the stone up and down in his hand; the two men followed it with their eyes as if caught in a trance by the glistening stone. **"I need you two, to help me get back at some little brats that decided to abandon me…and turn their backs on me! I want you to kill the traitors!"** he exclaimed spreading his arms wide apart. The two brothers stood in silence, looked at one another then back at the man. **"Very well Koichi Shido, we will kill these traitors in exchange for our kin. But if we find that this is a trick, we will kill you"** the tall man said his face hardened as he stared at the man with a serious look and his brother Tsurugi did the same glaring at the man from under his hood….


End file.
